


With You, Always

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Canon Het Relationship, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Gloves, Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding Crops, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione remembers... whether she wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for [hpsapphicappeal](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/)'s Sapphic Stockings.

Everyone assumes it was only Bellatrix who tortured Hermione at Malfoy Manor and she's not inclined to correct that perception. Pain is nothing to be ashamed of.

Pleasure is.

Hermione shivers when she sees the fine, kid-leather gloves Ron's boss has gifted him for Christmas. She can feel Narcissa's fingers inside her, flesh separated from flesh only by slicked leather.

She trembles when Ginny slaps her horse with a riding crop, its flank quivering as it jolts to a start. Her thighs clench remembering each smack to her clit.

She has to go inside when Harry—eager to show off the martial arts skills he's learned on a trip to Asia—pulls out a long, firm cane and swishes it through the air. The whistling sound follows Hermione to the kitchen where she pours herself a shot of Firewhisky to calm her nerves. She can feel each of the ten strikes Narcissa laid across her bare bottom with a rattan cane and doesn't dare sit down until the phantom sensation ceases. 

Sometimes, when she can't sleep, Hermione locks the bathroom door, slips on Ron's gloves and fingers herself until she comes, thinking of long, blond hair and ice cold laughter.


End file.
